Milky Way
Milky Way is a pop/electronic song performed by TeddyLoid and Mariya Ise. It was included in the series' second musical score, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt THE WORST ALBUM. About The music video consists of various clips from the first season of Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, focusing on Stocking and her relationship with her ghost boyfriend. The Music Video Lyrics - Romaji I say for you I say for you yozora ni kirameku hoshi wo kazoeta I say for you I say for you anata ni todoketai kono omoi wo I say for you PASUTERU KARAA no KYANDI kuchi ni shite ookina KEEKI wo hitori de taberu no amai setsunasa to horonigai tsurasa wa dochira mo shoujiki suki na mono ja nai no ano sora kakemeguru made kioku wo tadorinagara I say for you I say for you yozora ni kirameku hoshi wo kazoeta I say for you I say for you anata ni todoketai kono omoi wo kioku no dokoka ni ano hi ga yomigaeru hajimete te ni totta jibun dake no tsurugi tokidoki omou no owari wa itsu kashira yozora wo miagete tameiki wo tsuita watashi ga tobitateru made ano sora miagenagara I say for you I say for you yozora ni kirameku hoshi wo kazoeta I say for you I say for you anata ni todoketai kono omoi wo aa kowarekaketa kioku no naka kirameite ita hoshizora ni wa kotae ga aru kara I say for you I say for you I say for you I say for you anata ni todoketai kono omoi wo I say for you I say for you yozora ni kirameku hoshi wo kazoeta I say for you I say for you anata ni todoketa kono omoi wo Lyrics - English I say for you I say for you I counted the glittering stars in the night sky I say for you I say for you I want to send these feelings to you I say for you… Since we're getting along, show me the mouth of the ocean {C}Will you eat that big cake all by yourself? Painful feelings or bittersweet wings {C}I don't want to summon either one Want to run around in that sky While we chase the pure white? I say for you I say for you I counted the glittering stars in the night sky I say for you I say for you I want to send these feelings to you Somewhere we left behind that day will be resurrected For the first time we'll take in our hands the continuation that is only ours Sometimes I wonder when the end will come {C}Raising my eyes to the night sky I reach up to God's place I am building up flight While looking up at that sky I say for you I say for you I counted the glittering stars in the night sky I say for you I say for you I want to send these feelings to you Ah, my fears multiplied If I remember there is an answer In the sparkling, starry sky I say for you, I say for you... I say for you I say for you I want to send these feelings to you I say for you I say for you I counted the glittering stars in the night sky I say for you I say for you I want to send these feelings to you Category:Songs Category:Music Videos Category:Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt THE WORST ALBUM